Not the Only One
by Gaming Nerd
Summary: This is a story of a Ouran Academy having 2 commoner. Come and join Holly trough her hard times of being a commoner tomboy, while having to deal with rich kids saying to be girly-er or to leave. *contains swearing
1. Chapter 1

Ouran Academy, one of the most prestigious academies in Japan. This Academy if full of students who come from filthy rich families, well, except for two of them. Anyway, this is a story of one of those students, a young female student, the secret musical scholarship student, Holly Natsume.

It was the first day of the school year and students were piling in through the school gates. The female students wore the yellow uniform dresses and the male students wore the blue suits, they were all talking to each other, smiling, laughing and whatever else. In among these happy students was a figure wearing jeans and a green 'Attack on Titan' hoodie with the hood covering their face. This was Holly. The students looked at the hooded figure with strange looks and whispered to each other why they were on school grounds.

*Time Skip & Holly's POV*

The classes were boring, and continuously I got strange looks from the other students, their glances felt like people staring at an alien. The bell rang signaling lunch. I packed my stuff ready to leave when two orange hair freaks came up to me. _'Great, social interaction.'_

"Hey, are you someones maid?" The first one asks.

"Or have the wrong school? The other asks with a slightly higher voice.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past them. I walked all the way to the roof which was empty. I sat down and took in the sound of the wind. It was too quiet. I grabbed my phone and thought about pissing people off. She went into her music and plugged in her speaker and got ready to blast her favorite song to piss people off, 'Pierce the Veil's King for a Day'. I stood at the railing with my portable speaker at max volume and pressed play. It started off with a soft tune then did a full 180 and screamed. I heard girls scream and guys yelling at each other. I turned it off immediately knowing people would find me if I kept it playing. I let music play through my phone's speaker as I danced to 'Set It Off's Why Worry' not giving a care in the world. The bell soon rang and I went back to class. When I got there everyone was talking to each about the sudden scream.

"Students this period is study hall" The teacher said before leaving. Even though it was study hall everyone just talked to each other. The orange duo came over again and started to ask me questions.

"Were you the one-" The first one started

"Who played that stupid sound?" The pitchy one finishes.

"Yeah I was, I was testing to see if you rich kids know modern music" I state, "you got a problem?"

"That is not even music, music is a variation of sounds with simple yet elegant feel to them" A girl wearing way to much make-up says which earned a nod from her friends who looked the same as her but with different hair color. _'Self-centered bitch.'_

"Stupid rich kids, to stuck up to open their eyes to see a bigger picture than their little world" I mumbled to myself. Apparently everyone heard me and started yelling at me to leave and take that back. I rolled my eyes and went back to reading my manga which was ripped out of my hand and had my hood removed. They all saw my face, no make-up, thick black glasses hiding my brown eyes, red beanie holding brown and blue hair out of my face. They all looked at me disgusted.

"Give me my manga now or you will regret it" I say staring at the orange haired freak who stole it. He didn't give it back, instead he gave it to his twin and they threw it to each other. I was fed up and pissed, I chucked my hood on and kicked on twin in the stomach and the other I elbowed in the chest. I caught my book and sat down. When school finished I packed up and ran home. I never wanted to be a freak, it's just how the world was to me, a massive bitch.

 **A/N: First off this is a redo of my first attempt of this which failed so here a different yet similar fanfic. BTW I know the twins should still be all quiet but hey, let's say they broke their shell while walking to class. Holly is most likely goin to meet the the host club next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since school started and let me tell you, I fucking hate it. I'm constantly bullied and treated like a stupid servant. I came to this school to play music but all that happens is what would happen if I went to a normal high school. I'm always escaping to the rooftops during breaks.I want to talk to the principal to try and get some more instruments that aren't classical but all the other students are probably going to ask for them to be removed or break them.

"Hey commoner, I'm feeling a little parched, go get me something won't you?" A random second year guy tells me. I roll my eyes and keep walking. "Hey! I was talking to you bitch." He placed a hand on my shoulder firmly, preventing me from moving. I turn my head and glare at him making him smirk.

"Let go of me right now before I make you" I threaten making him laugh and slap my face. He thought I was a small innocent girl who was weak and wanted attention. I turned my body making his hand move off my shoulder. I kicked him in the balls and punched him square in the nose making it bleed. I smirked at what I did unaware of the teacher. They yelled at me and sent me to the principal while helping the second year.

"It was self-defense sir. I was being bullied and physically harmed." I explain pointing to the red hand mark on my cheek. The principal nods his head to show he understands.

"I do apologize for his mistake but don't you think this is being blown out of proportion a bit?" He asks with a forced smile.

"If the public hears about just imagine how far they're going to blow it out of proportion, but if you order somethings for the school we can just pretend nothing ever happened" I say leaning back into the chair.

"And what would those items be exactly?"

"Electric instruments, guitar and bass with amps, a drum kit and if possible a keyboard." I state smiling. He sighs and agrees to the items, telling me that they will be in music room 3 next week. I smile and leave continuing with the day like the fight never happened.

*Next week*

I sat through the class bored and not paying attention. As soon as the bell went for the break I ran straight to the music room. I saw the twins following me but ignored them. I opened the doors and saw rose petals spiral out. _'What the fuck?'_

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You're late, we sti-" A tall blonde second year said looking at me. I ignored him and the people with him and went straight to the boxes in the corner. I began to slowly un-box everything. I set everything up and it looked pretty decent. The principal got everything I asked and a mic too.

"Oh fair maiden who hides among the commoners, you are simply the most beautiful princess if could see through my eyes." The same blonde idiot from before says holding out a rose for me. I look at him and try not to gag at his stupid facade. I tried so hard but turned away and gagged almost choking.

"Sorry, playboy's not my type, anyway this is a reserved room, why are you people here?" I ask with annoyance. I grab my drumsticks and twirl them in my hand taking a seat at the drum kit.

"I'm sorry but this room is actually reserved for the host club, Miss Natsume." The black haired with glasses informs me. I roll my eyes at him and ignore him. I start playing a simple beat eventually going into the drumming for 'A Love Like War by All Time Low'. I lip sang the words making sure I didn't miss a beat. I finished and saw them all stare at me like I had 2 heads.

"Wow Holly-chan that was incredible!" The short blonde says jumping over to me. "How'd you do it?"

"Isn't it obvious Hunny?" The first orange haired idiot says.

"She faked playing it by having the actual sound come from her phone" The other twin finishes holding my phone. I checked my pockets to see it gone.

"Give it back assholes" I say putting my drum sticks down. They smirked at me and kept handing the other my phone. I thought of a way to get my phone back and smiled evilly. I walked over to my bag and found my Bluetooth speaker. I pressed the play button making 'Kick Me by Sleeping With Sirens' play aloud. They all looked at me loosely holding my phone. I walked over and took my phone before turning the song off.

"Miss Natsume, this is a classroom reserved for the host club, if you have a problem them you my want to take it up with the principal." The same guy wearing glasses tells me. I walked over to my bag and pulled out a note the principal gave me. I showed glasses and smirked.

"Sorry, Ootori, looks like I get as much right to use this room as the host club." I walked away with my bag and went back to class as the bell rang.


End file.
